Starlight Day
by Smile.in.the.Mira
Summary: As I sit here looking back on my life, I remember all the hardship and pain I felt growing up...., Sequel To MidDay Moon
1. Chapter 1

As I sit here looking back on my life, I remember all the hardship and pain I felt growing up....,

***

I remember it like it was yesterday, the day me and my siblings were born. My mother Reneseme a breath taking beautiful half vampire, half human hybrid conceived us at a tender age of 20 years of being a hybrid. She lives every woman's dream of foreverly looking 17, as my father Jacob will remain 20. Me well, I am my own hybrid. I am Sarah Elizabeth Black quarter vampire, quarter werewolf, and half human. Yeah i know quite a mouthful, but I am the luckiest girl alive. There are three of us my brothers Jacob or Jr. and Edward, and me. I know I know there extremely out of date names but we are all named after people our parents cared a lot about, Sarah was my Dads late mothers name, then my middle name is my Grandpa Edwards late mothers name. My brothers Jr. is named after my Dad (duh!) and Edward is named after my Grandpa, there middle names arent important (but if you know anything about my parents you will know where they come from) But this story is about my life, with the supernatural.

To the human eye we look and act about 17 years, but in reality were about 10. (we grew at an alarming rate but not nearly as fast as my mother did) Both my brothers have abilities beyond the norm, Edward can hear peoples dreams (asleep and awake) Where Jake can take over a persons body, he can like make you hit your self on the head with his mind. It is really cool, but very annoying. Me well I got nothing no inhuman powers, no mind reading, no nothing! Its so unfair! Mom says maybe I have special powers that no one understands yet, Dad hopes I will be the second female wolf but neither appeal to me that much.

Our lives are complicated, both of my brothers live to make my life a living hell. I know I know its cause they love me, yeah heard that bullshit before. But there the reason I can't go to school like a normal teenager, one guy looks at me funny and then hes running into the wall or something, Papa says they cant control it but I don't believe him and his 'theorys'. Mom just keeps telling us that humans are scared of us, but i think the boys purposely scare them away. My Grandma is the only one who make any sense, when it comes to this topic but i know I'm missing something when she laughs and says 'Not all humans are afraid!' . Our eleventh birthday is in a few days days and I really have no idea what I want. Maybe I'll just ask for money and take Alice shopping with me...., hehe shopping! :)


	2. Chapter 2

So Today was a good day, I love Aunt Alice she always throws a kick ass party. My parents are the best Dad got us all cars, I got then newer model of Alice's porshe except mines silver less flashy and the boys both got some expensive sports cars that I don't know the name of, Jr. was black and Edwards was blue. I don't understand moms hate for fast cars? Like she never drives hers she makes dad drive her every where, but she couldn't hide her smile as dad and my uncles brought them around to the backyard. I hugged my dad before jumping into the drivers seat, setting the presets and shit,

"Now listen but kids, you can not I repeat CAN NOT drive them on the road till you successfully pass a legal drivers test." Dad ordered, as he wrapped his arm around my mom

"You would say that jake" Grandma laughed quietly as she approached us she took Grampas hand frowning as she looked at the cars before looking at my mother with a gagging face.

"I know my first impression to" mom sighed

"shhh your ruining the moment" Edward sighed, Jake nodded as he bent down the examine the wheels

"Boys?" Mama sighed

"Come on Babe, lets go I'm bored" Emmett fake yawned taking Aunt Rosalie's hand

"Hey uncle Em! Wanna test drive it?" I laughed, as he dropped Aunt Roses hand and jumped into the drivers seat holding his hand out for the keys. With a sigh I tossed him the key watching him drive away, before turning to hug my parents "Thanks Dad, Mom I love you guys"

"Your welcome baby, we love you to" Dad whispered placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Papa chuckled

"Papa you never forget, but nice try" I smiled

"I no dear, it was worth a shot. Ok so here"He handed us each a small box "Happy Birthday" I opened the box to reveal a small ankle bracelet similar to my mothers with the family crest on one of the charms, I blinked looking up at Gramps "I know your last name isn't Cullen but you still are one by blood so we all felt you needed some resemblance." I turned to him and hugged him with all my strength, he rubbed my back with a smile

"Thank you grandpa, thanks everyone"I called out

"Yah thanks gramps" Jr. laughed sliding the sweat band up his right arm, as Eddie put his on his left arm. What i couldn't understand is why my box is the same size as my brothers when my anklet is so tiny I inspected the box, noticing the small tab at the back i pulled on it gently and there was a note addressed to me along with another sweat band with the logo, the note read

"Give this to your father" It wasn't signed by anyone so I looked up at my Grandfather he smiled and nodded.

"Dad?"

"Yah honey?"

"Close your eyes"

"what why?"

"Just do it dad" he frowned closing his eyes, I smiled as I grabbed his hand sliding the band up his arm. He opened his eyes, with shock "Your part of the family to dad" He shook his head pulling my into his warm hug that I love so much, I watched him mouth thanks to Grandpa before he hugged my tighter. I was so Daddies little girl! :)


	3. Chapter 3

We chilled at Mamas and Papas, for a few hours before we headed back to our apartment. Mom and Dad walked us to the door before they took off into the forest, with a giggle and a growl. One word Gross! I shook my head before climbing the stairs to the kitchen,

"You guys hungry?"

"Nah, could go for a hunt." Jr. sighed rubbing his eyes

"Dude mom and dad are out there, how do you think about hunting! EWW GROSS!" He groaned hitting himself in the head, I laughed

"Hunting in general is gross, I don't get how you kill those innocent animals." The thought made me stutter, the boys started laughing as the doorbell rang. "Shut up you big baboons, I'm going to get the door" I padded down the stairs into the entrance hall pulling the door open,

"hey kiddo," Seth smiled before pulling me into a huge hug, Seth was my best friend he was always there for me when I was little. I won't lie he was hot, he was in my dads pack and there all hot, but for some reason unknown to me he always was better looking one. Dad said I might understand it better when I was older, but it never really bugged me to be honest.

"Uhh Seth you know I love you and all but why are you here? Its like.." I pulled out my cell phone "11:30 shouldn't you be like sleeping you are human"

"sleep smeep" he snorted, I shook my head before heading up the stairs. I got to the top before I noticed he wasn't coming

"Seth!? Hello, are you coming in?" His eyes meet mine with so much emotion I couldn't look away "Uhh Seth?"

"Ohh yah I'm coming?" He tore his eyes away from me,

"ok..? What do you wanna do?" I questioned heading into the kitchen for something to eat

" I dunno, hey boys hows it going." I turned to watch them 'Man Hug?' and bump fists.

"Seth man, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Jr. yawned, glancing at me cautiously

"Ohh I came to see your dad, but by the stuff that was going through his head I detoured here" He laughed,

"Cool, well good to see you man but I'm gonna hit the sack I'm dead beat" Jr. yawned,

"ok man night" Seth called

"Yah I'm gonna go too, night Sarah, Seth" Edward smiled hugging me before heading towards his room.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked, taking a bite of the apple I found on the counter

"Sure which one?" He shrugged, I shook my head then pointed at the table

"dad just got those ones pick one." I grabbed a bag of popcorn out of the pantry putting it in the microwave and grabbed a bottle of soda with 2 glass. I set them down on the coffee table, heading into my bedroom grabbing my pillow and a blanket. I grabbed the popcorn dumping it into a bowl, before I lied down on the couch leaving enough room for Seth to sit. Seth put in the movie before sitting down next to my head, I put my pillow on his lap before I put my head on it. We remained like this for most of the movie, which I wasn't even paying attention to I was more entertained by Seth's face the way he laughed and the way his forehead scrunched up when he frowned. But I was extremely distracted by his fingers as they ran up and down my back eventually I fell asleep due to the heat and the steady thrum of his heartbeat. I woke as I was placed in my bed, my eyes fluttered open in surprise earning a shit and I'm sorry from Seth,

"mmhm s'okay, stay here its cold" I yawned

"Sarah I can't, your dad will kill me"

"Soo what who cares, please for my birthday. Like old times, please" I pouted, he groaned before lieing down next to me on the bed. I sighed and rolled into his chest and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I was waken by whispering, I was drozy and confused when dad pushed be back down on the bed, "Daddy" I asked

"Yes baby I'm here"

"Mommy?"

"shes gone hunting with your brothers." he sighed, eww gross hunting. I felt his lips faintly touch my forehead, I wrapped my arms around his neck shaking slightly.

"OH crap I knew this was going to happen" He groaned, as he took my temperature,

"What is happening, and where is Seth?" I growled, shaking more violently

"Shh calm down, hes with the pack. Hes the one who came and got me when you started getting a fever, shh its alright" His eyes watched me as I processed the information, he yawned pulling me from the bed into his arms,

"Dad what the fuck are you doing put me down" I growled, pounding on his back with a closed fist. "where are you taking me?" I screamed, at that point my whole body was quivering. He looked at my face before her sprinted out into the trees, setting me down on a fallen tree.

"Sarah, Look at me." He grabbed my chin, making me face him "How are you feeling?" His eyes softened, as my eyes started to tear,

" I.....I ARG! I am so Fucking tired I just wanna sleep but I Can't I... just Can't," I cried

" I know honey but you need to get mad," He punched me lightly in the arm, I flinched but didn't move.

"dad whats going on I feel like I'm going to vomit fire, " He just nodded, pulling me into his arms he emptied the pockets of my jeans tossing my cell and wallet on the forest floor. He pulled out his cell punching in the numbers to my mothers cell

"Ness?" silence "Noo not yet.." He sighed,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME WHY WHY WHY! WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME!" I screeched, as the burn in my stomach keep getting hotter, He looked down at me with shocked eyes

" SARAH YOU KNOW WHAT I AM YOU KNOW WHAT SETH IS WHY IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!" He yelled at me

"wait your telling my that I am going to lose my perfectly human body to morf into a giant DOG!" I Started screaming, before I lost control. A tremor ripped through me, as my body exploded. I landed in a panting heap of pristine white fur. Great I mentally sighed,

_"Sarah?" The voice ecohed in my head_

_"Dad?" I thought?_

_"Yes" he sighed "Baby are you alright?" he was suddenly in front of me looking intently into my eyes, God I was small, _

_"It hurts" _

_"I know baby and No you will get bigger" he sighed Great I'm gonna be the humongous chick everyone is intimidated by, just my luck "No, you will be beautiful, now sit and don't talk" I shrugged, Whatever? He growled and replayed everything that happened to him and all the tribe beliefs, it was dawn before either of us looked away from each others eyes. Or concentration was broken by another voice in my head, _

_"Jake, man can I chat with her I've waited long enough I cant do it any more."_

_"No more time you can chat in human form lets change back can you so it honey," He thought as he changed back, I nodded and did as he thought._ I shivered as I sat there naked in the middle of the forest

"Uhh dad? I don't have any clothes don't look" I groaned rubbing my arms and legs God I was so sore. My mom appeared a few moments later walking towards me very slowly, she handed me a pair of short and a tank top

"we need to go shopping later, your clothes are all gonna be too small" she sighed, I nodded pulling on the shorts that were very short, trying to cover more skin.

"Ohh well," I sighed "Dad I'm decent" he emerged in a pair of cut offs and a t-shirt, seth emerged a few feet behind him. When he approached me my heart stopped, the forest no longer stood in front of me just him my soul mate/best friend my Seth. "OF ALL THAT'S HOLY" I sighed, "I didn't, why didn't I..?"

"Come on Jake honey lets let them talk" Mom smiled before grabbing dad by the hand pulling him towards the house, he sighed and shot one last glare at Seth "Be back home for lunch honey" mom called one last time before heading towards my grandparents cottage. I watched there retreating figures till they were gone out of earshot before I turned back to my Best Friend.


	5. Chapter 5

It was at the moment my parents backs were gone, that I truly understood what is going on. One I was a shape shifter *eek,* and Two my imprint was my Uncle Seth, who is way older than me even if he looks the same age. How come I never understood before, why...?

"Sarah look at me, " I looked at him sensing his approach, "Do you feel it do you know what this.." he indicated at his heart then to mine "Means?" he finished. I nodded, slowly processing the information. My best friend was my soul mate, when I looked in at him he was all I see. And he feels that way about me, a small smile stretched across my face and he sighed. "Sarah Elizabeth, I have loved you, care for you ever since you were a little girl. But now its changing I can't help but think about you all the time, the way your hair falls down your back the way you bit your lip when your thinking, the way i really want to kiss you right..." I cut him off by leaping in his arms placing my lips on his. A perfect match, our lips molded together perfectly I giggled shortly and soon our tongues were fighting for domanice. "Looks like its both ways" he heaved as sigh, I nodded placing my lips to his neck wrapping my legs around his waist,

"Has been for a while" I whispered, and he moaned pulling me closer, it then it clicked "So thats why you dont sleep over anymore, I distract you" I smiled smugly, he just kissed me again backing me up to a tree.

"Exactly" He whispered, "and its a good thing I didn't" I was to distracted by the way his hands were rubbing the skin exposed on my lower back.

"Seth" I moaned

"hmm" he whispered from the crook of my neck

"I think we should stop, and go talk to my dad, before we get carried away. Not that this doesn't feel amazing" I moaned, he sighed setting me down on the ground pulling me into a very warm and familiar hug.

"Your right, we should and you have to be in pain from you phase" His eyes flashed with concern

"Nah I'm fine just tired,".

We walked in silence our fingers intertwined, till we reached the garage where he stopped "are you sure you wanna do this now? I mean I can come back after you've slept, I don't want you hurting"

"I'm fine you worry wort, and believe me if you know my mother then theres gonna be food and dads gonna be very relaxed" I sighed shooting him a look that read mom and dad just had sex, so dad wont explode. He groaned shaking his head "That would explain dads leaving me, he would never leave me cause I'm his baby girl"

"are you sure?"

"ohh just shut up and come on" I stomped up the stairs, waiting for him to come up or leave. He very slowly climbed the stairs grabbing my waist and leading me into the foyer. "Mom, Dad?"

"In the kitchen dear" We followed the voice to the kitchen where my grandparents were sitting at the table, the smell hit like a ton of bricks I groaned plugging my nose and turning into Seth's chest

"It burns" I groaned, and I felt Seth sigh and shrug

"You get use to it after a while" he whispered, I looked up into his eyes and couldn't look away.

"Ahem..?" Dad cleared his voice "Sit" I pulled away from Seth's arms walking to hug my Grandparents flinching involuntarily from the smell. Grandpa couldn't stop smiling, probably reading my mind grrr I hate that! "Sarah sit please"

"Jacob calm down, she did nothing wrong" mom sighed

"yah wouldn't want to be a hypocrite eh Jake?" Grandma giggled, as Mom shot her a look.

"Why did it have to be so soon," my dad sighed "Ok I understand this bond, well in reality I don't cause it goes both ways apparently. But I do understand the minor and major ideas that are going through you minds. I don't have a problem if you two are together but there are some rules"

"Of course, there's always rules you can have this if you do that blaha blah blah!" I muttered under my breath, everyone laughed except my dad.

"Yes well, here are the rules. Number one no public shows of affection, the age gap is to iffie.."

"But dad he.."

"Number two your mother or I must know where you are at all times and number three.."

"Jake..?" Grandpa frowned

"What Edward?"

"do you really expect her to follow that rule, Ness was only 7?" Grandpa growled

"What else you want me to say... no?" he started but finished in thought

"No no, I'm not saying that just when ever there ready." He shrugged.

"I guess your right, Ok no.. sex till your both ready. Which I am hoping isn't anytime soon" He growled looking at Seth,

"That thought never crossed my mind" Seth shrugged,

"Well all is good, there's left overs in the fridge help your selves I'm going to get the boys and go hunting with family tonight. Ohh and Jake? Sam called again!" Mom smiled dancing away from the table, in search of my never around brothers. My dad left to call Sam, and then my grandparents excused themselves to go change for the hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun set and the room darkened as the others prepared to leave, me and Seth sat there on the couch watching them float around the rooms. My Aunts and uncles, arrived at about 10 pm my grandparents and mama and papa arrived about 10 mins after. They all loaded into the cars, and raced off on there 3 day trip. My dad left about 1 hour later saying something about meeting with Quil and Embry, but I wasn't really paying attention. He groaned and left without another word.

"Sooo?" Seth sighed

"That went well, " I groaned

"It went great, honey no need to fret. Babe your dad knew about this since the first day I saw you. The only reason it shocks them is that you feel the same bond is tighter than even Sam and Emily maybe even your parents." He smiled, and kissed me lightly on my lips before he added "I love you now, always did, and I always will, babe your the only thing I will ever want." That sentence is what brought on the waterworks, he looked confused as I got up and walked to my bedroom. I sat on the bed, he walked in dropping to his knees in front on me taking my hands in his.

"Seth, whats the one thing that you would want later on in our lives other than me." I wipped my eyes looking down at him, he frowned

"Theres nothing, nothing you could give me that better than just having you by my side."

"God dammit Seth I know your lieing you always talked about having kids like me when we were younger I'm not stupid I heard you talk to my mom all the time!" I snapped "I know, you love me and you know I love you but I can't go give you what you always dreamed of."

"Noo no, Sarah no! I love you, I need you! I could care less about that, and besides you don't know that you can't." he pleaded

"Look at your sister Seth, she cant what makes you think I can?" He froze, then kissed me forcefully pushing me back onto the bed

"I" kiss "Don't" Kiss "Care" Kiss "all I want is you" kiss. My head started to spin, my heart started pounding in my chest. I laided back on my pillows looking into his eyes, I sighed and grabbed his shirt pulling him down so I could reach his ears,

"Prove it" I moaned kissing his neck softly, he pulled back looking directly into my eyes before he groaned and attacked my neck with kisses. I moaned and shivered, he chuckled before placing his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss giving him access into my mouth and soon we were fighting for dominance. He pulled away to breath and I took advantage, I pushed lightly on the shoulder so he fell down onto his back I rolled over and straddled his waist.

"Ok I believe you" I smiled and kissed him again, my fingers tangled into his sandy hair as his hands found the bare skin on my lower back. I pulled away to lift his shirt over his head, God I love werewolf genes. I ran my hands slowly over the very defined admin. I looked up into his eyes, before I bent back over to kiss his lips. He chuckled before pushing me over onto my back

"Now it wouldn't be fair if i was top less while you still have all your clothes on" He growled, I shrugged pulling off my tank top I always changed in front of him when we were little, "When did you get these" He laughed poking me in the stomach,

"get what?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows, looking down at my stomach "WOW that's amazing when did I get these? I've been trying to tone my stomach since I stopped aging! That's fucking sweet!" I pushed him off dumping him on the floor before entering my closet looking into the full length mirror at my torso. My legs looked longer my arms seemed stronger, my stomach all toned and muscular then my boobs. Holy crap I had them, never before have I needed a bra, but holy crap do I now! "Seth" I yawned,

"yes honey?" he asked coming into the closet,

"Why, did I change so much faster then the legends or even my father. I thought the transformation was slow?"

"I dont know, Your special, babe." he smiled kissing my cheek. I smiled a yawned and he frowned "How are you still awake, aren't you in like major pain right know?"

"Tired yes, and the pain went away after I started moving around" I yawned he looked me in the eye then a frustrated frown crossed his features "Is that bad?"

"I don't know Sarah I just don't know? Lets put some on and get you to bed. I nodded grabbing a random over sized t-shirt pulling it over my head "hey isn't that mine" Seth chuckled, I shrugged out of my shorts nearly falling over. He caught me and lifted me into his arms falling back onto my bed I landed on his chest with a soft thud before I fell into a very very deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Baby wake up, honey we need to go meet your dad and the pack, wake up" Seth whispered "It sounded urgent, babe we have to go"

"Five minutes, please sethieee," I yawned,

"nah get up sugar we have to go, get some clothes and meet me down stairs" he smiled, then yawned getting off the bed heading for the door. I stayed in bed till I heard the door downstairs close, with a sigh and a groan I grabbed a random tank top and sweat pants. I opened screen door sized window, letting in the cool wintry air before removing seths t-shirt and jumped out and phasing mid air. Seth's breath caught as I landed with a thud next to him, _that was hot_ he thought as a wolfish grin spread on his face I smiled licking his face earning a few groans and one loud growl, "_get you asses here now before I hamstring you kid" _my dad growled with alpha command, seth winced slightly with the force of the treat. I shook my head and replied with a growl, _no you wont come on Seth race ya!_ I yawned and took off into the trees at full speed following my father scent all the way to a large clearing to the north of the river _beat yeah! _I giggled, my father sighed _guys go to the other side of the clearing and phase Leah go with her over there! _The guys all nodded trotting off into the trees, I motioned Seth to follow the guys and turned to follow leah into the trees behind me. I pulled on my shorts and shirt before Leah pulled me into a strong and very rare bear hug. She sighed, then let go motioning towards the clearing I nodded taking a deep breath before heading out to meet my father. We entered the clearing, finding the guys all sitting in a circle around my dad. I walked up behind him and kissed his cheek earning a few awws mixed in with tons of catcalls and Seth's jealous growl. I yawned before crawling into Seth's arms snuggling into his shoulder.

"Dad i'm tired, can we like hurry or something?"

"Sorry honey, but this stuff takes time you can go if you want?"

"can Seth come?" I smiled latching on to his shirt,

"No, babe Seth needs to stay."

"Then I stay!" I frowned,

"Got your self a rebellion there Boys"

"shut it Brady" my Dad and Seth growled together,

"Enough talk about my daughter back to business, ok I talked to Sam yesterday and he and several of the old pack are going to quit age-ing we have discussed that three men and myself will return to La Push. Any willing? Ok then seeing as theres no takers I will pick how about Brady, Collin and...... Seth"

No... no "No" I frowned,

"Sarah.. nows not the time for games"

"I'm not playing any games! DAD come on why can't I go then"

"Because they all have family in La Push your.. our family is here!"

"DAD your my family, grandpa is my family Seth is my life!"

"shhh Sarah calm down..." Seth whispered

"NO, don't tell me what to do like I'm a baby I'm not a fucking baby!" I screamed at no one in particular my body started to tremble in Seth's restraining grasp "Seth let go I don't want to hurt you!" I trembled. He tightened his grasp kissing the back of my neck softly causing all my anger to melt away.

"Sorry guys lets phase, and think this through" Dad sighed, turning into the trees to phase the guys followed after quietly Seth's restraining arms dropped to my waist pulling me into the trees I pulled off my shorts and tank top phasing mid step with Seth sandy figure pushing me into the clearing just listening to the silent conversations

_"Dude, Seths one lucky bastard shes hot"_

_"Embry she is Jake's daughter"_

_"Thats true, which mean he wont get any action for a long time" _

_"Awee poor Seth"_

_"Can it Brady!" Seth's voice snarled into mine_

_"Sorry man didnt know that you were her yet," he chuckled_

_"Enough, come on guys this is serious!"_

_"Ohh sorry Jake" Leah sighed, a rumble of barks erupting as the rest of them appolized_

_"S'igh guys back to business I still think it should be Brady, Collin and Myself? I was thinking of moving my family back there its been 50 years i doulbt no on will make the connection but we will go and stake territory for the first month? Any objections to moving back to forks?"_

_"S'good....ight... one month...get to quit my job!" _were a few of the responses, along with a loud rumble of growls

_"daddiee?"_

_"yes baby?"_

_"I wanna go with you for the first month" _

_"honey i don't know who or whats gonna be there its not safe"_

_"BUT I WANT TO GO!" _

_"NO"_

_"BUT DADDIEE" _he looked me in the eye before turning as if he couldn't bear to see my face and ordered

_"NO.." _The pack all flinched from the force of the command Seth whimpered then the awful silence started, My dad turned back to me shock evident on his face. I looked at the packs pained expressions, meeting my gaze they also became shocked

_"how...how ohh baby I'm sorry?"_

_"sorry for what?"_

_"baby, i couldn't help myself it comes so naturally" _he fell to the ground, as I turned to Seth

"_Explain?"_

_"Your dad here is our alpha, and being alpha he has this ability to out speak us all we call it an alpha command. He trys not to use it cause its kinda painful, when he told you 'No' you didn't even flinch" _he smiled a wolfy grin then turned to leah his sister asking her to run down all the legends. After she finished I realized why my dad was upset, I trotted up to him nudging his head with my paw _"I forgive you daddy!" _he smiled slightly looking into my eyes

"_thanks baby!" _he sighed rising to his feet _"So looks like your coming sweetie, ok so who wants to stay?" he groaned as he addressed Collin and Brady. Collins paw flew off the ground, and lowered slow at my dads questioning look_

_"ma's not to happy with me at the moment!" he admitted as the rest of the pack laughed_

_"ok then umm, Brady and Seth hang back ten everyone else night meeting tomorrow at noon aight" _They all nodded and took off in separate directions, _" k guys we leave tomorrow after lunch get packed were not coming back for at least a week, well we gotta split or Ness will behead me for having Sarah out so late" _They nodded and brady took off to towards this appartment. I just want to say pack meetings are not what there cut out to be. :S


	8. Chapter 8

I shuffled into my bedroom trying not to wake my brothers, I smiled as I closed the door man am I gonna miss there snoring. I walked into my closet pulling down one of my larger designer bags and setting it down on the island in the middle of my closet spinning around trying to find all my older larger clothes. This proved to be a challenge as I only ended up with 2 pairs of sweat pants and 4 t-shirts. Hmm I wonder if my mom has anything, I slipped out of my room heading down the hall to the door to her closet I silently opened it and sneaked inside I walked over to her dresser opening the bottom drawer to where she keeps her sweat suits I pulled out a black pant suit and pair of her old jeans before tip toeing back to my room I packed all the clothes along with my ipod and camera before zipping up the bag and crawling into bed.

It seemed like I had only fallen asleep when my mom came into the room with breakfast, she placed it on the bed before sitting beside my head. I faintly felt her fingers as she ran them through my hair she hummed to herself for a few minutes before I started hearing her silent tears, I blinked at the sun as i looked up into her face.

" Mom..? whats wrong?"

"Nothing.. baby its nothing!" she smiled before she whipped her eyes and kissed my forehead. She sat there for awhile her head resting on mine, then got up and silently left the room. I picked at the toast she left but really had no desire to eat anything I pulled on a pair of my moms jeans and a tank top before wandering out into the living room. Jake and Ed, pulled me down between them on the couch as the normally did every morning but today was different the television wasn't even on, a strange sign when living with 3 guys. Edward pulled me onto his lap and Jake rubbed my back. I just sat there enjoying the safety of there arms, I snuggled deeper into Eds arms relaxing into the supernatural heat. It was Jake who spoke first

"Sarah, we don't want you to go Ed told me about the dreams you had last night. Everything you dreamt about could very well happen and we could never live knowing we couldn't have saved you."

"Hes right Liz we cant go on with out you, you complete us" Edward sighed

"dude that was way corney" Jake chuckled

" I know but with out you we wouldn't be the same."

"Thanks guys but I'm gonna be fine I'm with Seth and Dad what could honestly happen, I cant think of anything?"

"You could in your dreams, Sarah please stay home I'm sure dad could find a replacement for you!" Edward mumbled

"No guys I'm part of the pack now and I need to take full responsibility I don't have a choice." I kissed Edwards shoulder and Jake's hand before rising out of there arms and heading outside to the deck. I looked out into the morning light hearing the birds sing there morning songs, and wondering why everyone was so upset about me going. :|


	9. Chapter 9

We flew out in first class that afternoon, landing in Seattle we rented a car and set off towards La Push. I'm not going to lie when I say I was scared everything was different and unfamiliar. I yawned sitting up from my sleeping position, Seth smiled at me from the front seat "Good nap sleeping beauty?" I smiled and nodded he chuckled before turning around.

"Are we there yet" I whined pulling out my ponytail and scratching my head

"Yep we just passed the boundary line a minute ago well be at the house in like 10. You alright honey?"

"Yes dad I'm fine, I always fall asleep in the car"

"I know, are you sure"

"Yes dad, I'm great! But tell me about the other pack I don't wanna be taken by surprise," I clapped my hands together in anticipation, they exchanged suspicious glances in the mirror.

"Ok so we don't know the numbers cause half the pack switched over to ours so all we know is that Sam, Paul, Jared are left of the original pack Sam's stopped phasing but is trying his best to keep them in order. I believe Paul's trying to quit also, Kim's pregnant so I don't really know about Jared. Ohh and Uncle Quil and Aunt Claire live here."

"Yah thats about all we no kiddo" Seth smirked,

"I'm not a kid I could so kick your ass, " I scowled

"Yes, we all know you could" He bragged

"Can it Seth" I yawned "Where are we staying anyway?"

"Were staying with your grandfather, and I believe Seth and Brady are staying with Seth's mom. Right?"

"Yah when ever brady gets here!" Seth snorted

"Where is he?"

"His boss is making him work the morning shift then hes free to quit, So he should be here about 5 ó clock" My dad replied

"AHH I see..? Sucker he hates that job!" I smirked, looking out the window watching the trees fly by. Looking out I realized how beautiful this place really is, it then dawned on me this is where my dad grew up. Where he and my grandma played as children (Weird I know but I said from the beginning, my family isn't by any means normal) I wouldn't doubt that this is where I was conceived (hehe! funny word for SEX!). My dad sighed as he pulled into the driveway of a faded yellow house it was small but cute. We all crawled out of the car stretching out our muscles, well dad and Seth stretched I watched Seth's huge muscular 6"3 frame spread out to full size. That was one thing I did not get in the cross over I'm still my pathetic 5"9 same height as my mother. Seth says he doesn't mind me being short, but he also says I'm to cute for my own good (what ever that means :S ) I snapped back to reality when I saw the trunk of the car pop, I walked around to grab my bags but Seth insisted on taking them for me. We walk up the sidewalk to get greeted by my Grandpa Billy, and like the 10 year old I am I squealed and hugged them he chuckled hugging me back

"Honey watch it he is human, not

to mention old" Dad teased

"Watch it boy or I will run you over with this wheelchair" he smiled accepting Dads hug before he let us enter the house " So hows my favorite grand baby and where are the boys, son?"

"At home with Ness and the Cullen's, Ness will be bringing them here in a few mouths if no one gets suspicious of us being here."

"ahh good thinking my boy.. so this is the newest pack member I see, Hmm as beautiful as ever" he teased, I blushed slightly turning into Seth's chest "Care to explain that?"

"They imprinted, Dad?" I saw him shrug

"Interesting like they both did, on each other" he mumbled, dad didn't reply so I assume he nodded. Seth's hands wound around my waist instinctively as Billy and my Dad caught up on there wolfy gossip. I smiled up at Seth and his kissed my nose, my mouth twisted into a pout he sighed kissing me full on the mouth. I smiled against his lips running my tongue against him bottom lip he groaned opening his mouth allowing me access into his mouth, he bit down on my lip lightly making me moan. I felt his lips pull up into a smile, "and your okay with that?"

"Sure, They know the rules" My dad growled, I smiled and pulled away Seth groaned

"I would have killed, no offence Seth your a good kid and all but" Grandpa frowned

"I had nothing to do with it she always starts it" He laughed raising his hands in innocence

"Hes right and that means I can't really do anything shes to much like me" Dad sighed "She has no respect for her athority, she only listens to Edward"

"ahh my boy been there done that" Billy chucked and rolled down the hall "So who gets the bed"

"Sarah" and "Dad" were both said at the same time, Grandpa raised and his eyebrow

"Dad you sleep in the bedroom I'm younger and have a stronger back"I smirked

"Are you sure, you aren't still sore from the cross over?"

"Daddy, I'm fine honestly." He sighed taking his bag and throwing it into the bedroom, And headed for the door "Going to see Sam?" I asked he nodded, "I wanna come, " he nodded saying farewell to grandpa and Seth who still had to head home and unpack. I kissed him lightly on the lips before following my dad off into the trees, I stripped down phasing picking my clothes up in my mouth heading to my dad. I didn't here anything the whole way there so I just follow silently. _Phase back honey_wafted into my head before he nodded his head towards some thick bushes I phased pulling on my jeans and tank top I headed back, I waited in silence only it wasn't silent I could here my dads voice in my head he mumbled something like _gotta get that girl a bungee string "DAD"_

"whats up baby?" He asked, walking to where I was

"what were you thinking just now?"

"ohh, I was trying to remember where I put the extra rope I know I hated carrying my clothes around in my mouth. Why?"

"I heard it, I heard it in my Head after I phased back while you were still a wolf?"

"Really? Hmm, cool Lets go talk to Sam then we can test it out and call your mom okay kiddo?"

"Sure dad," I smiled and followed him the the door step of the 2nd alphas house, or as our pack calls it the enemies lair. Hehe! Inside Joke :)


	10. NOTE! I'M SORRY! D:

Hey Guys,

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I have decided to rewrite _**Mid-day Moon**_ so there won't be any updates for _**Starlight Day**_ for awhile, sad I know but don't hate on me. One of my readers pointed out how I messed up some of the dates and I feel the need to fix them. DO NOT WORRY I will eventually get back to _**Starlight Day **_but all in good time. I promise to work my very hardest to make it amazing this time.

P.S- I have added new scenes and changed a few so I suggest going back a re-reading it. I will post the chapters as I go along. I am also looking for title ideas because _**Mid-day Moon**_ isn't sitting right with me. It never has to be honest.

In other news, I am starting as soon as this is posted hope you aren't too pissed and if you have any suggestions you think could make these stories even better than by all means don't be afraid to message me. Thanks Guys! _I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL_!

Lots of love - Miranda


End file.
